1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-glare lens and a table lamp with an anti-glare lens, and more particularly to an anti-glare lens and a table lamp with an anti-glare lens that can reduce the glare and can improve the light utilization rate.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 12, a conventional table lamp has a lamp stand 90, an adjusting arm 91, a lamp head 92 and a lens 93. The adjusting arm 91 is connected to and protrudes upwardly from the lamp stand 90 and has a top end. The lamp head 92 is connected to the top end of the adjusting arm 91 and has an inner surface and a luminescence module. The luminescence module is mounted in the inner surface of the lamp head 92, is electrically connected to an external power source and has a luminous element. The lens 93 is mounted on the inner surface of the lamp head 92, is mounted around the luminescence module of the lamp head 92 and has a light entering face and a light ejecting face. The light entering face faces the luminous element of the luminescence module. The light ejecting face is a symmetrically-curved face and is formed around the light entering face of the lens 93 to enable the light of the luminous element to emit out of the lens 93.
According to the symmetrically-curved face of the lens 93, a polar candela distribution plot of the conventional table lamp is shown in FIG. 13, wherein the distributions of the light intensity between angles 0° and 90° are roughly overlapped. In accordance with the illuminance distribution and the light projection state as shown in FIGS. 14 and 15A to 15C, the position of the peak value of the distribution of the light intensity of the conventional table lamp is perpendicular to the lamp head 92. With reference to FIG. 12, a target zone 95 formed by the light of the lamp head 92 on a table is perpendicular to the lamp head 92. Then, a reader needs to adjust the lamp head 92 to move it close to the reader to increase the illuminance for reading. However, when the lamp head 92 is moved close to the reader, the reader may directly face the glare, the reader's eyes may be tired and the shadow may affect reading comfort.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the reader may adjust the angle of the lamp head 92 to lift the lamp head upwardly as shown in FIG. 16, and this will make the peak value of the distribution of the light intensity occur at where light obliquely emits to the reader. Then, the target zone 95 of the lamp head 92 will deviate to the reader to reduce the influence of shadow. However, the reader still feels the glare and the reader's eyes may be tired.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an anti-glare lens and a table lamp with an anti-glare lens to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.